


When It Rains...

by SpiritOwl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOwl/pseuds/SpiritOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the KMM#34 prompt: </p><p>Gwen/Morgana</p><p>modern au, established, watersports</p><p>They're in a hotel (on vacation? on business? just for fun?) and have some impromptu watersports sex. It's not the first time they've done this, but maybe they don't do it that often, to keep it sort of a rare treat.</p><p>I know this won't be archived on pinboard, but I'd also accept either Gwen or Morgana with Freya, if that tickles your fancy more... or Mithian :) Maybe even Elena...</p><p>Just, lord please, femslash watersports.</p><p>http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37581354#t37581354</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains...

**Author's Note:**

> This is me practicing writing porn. Also, the tenses are kind of weird here.

The first time they'd done it had been an accident. A completely embarassing, random, horrifying, _brilliant_ , accident.

  
They had been at one of Morgana's fancy office "gatherings", which were always rather dreadful. They were tedious things, where they served too small dinners which cost too much, played dull elevator music, and drank too much champagne. They were expected to stand around "mingling" and making conversation with people they hated, but that's where all the alcohol comes into play, she guesses.

  
She loved Morgana she really did, but she was bored. Elena would never claim to be the most graceful person and mixing all those drinks she'd had with the shoes she'd had on, had not been the wisest of decisions. But most of all she had to **_pee_**.

  
So she'd made her excuses to the people she'd been politely chatting with (she'd actually zoned out ten minutes ago, but they hadn't seemed to notice), and made her way to the bathrooms. She really could not walk fast enough. Literally. If she walked any faster she'd be likely to tumble over.

  
She'd caught Morgana's eye across the room and nodded her head in the direction of the bathroom, just to let her know where she was going. Morgana, however had took that to mean 'let's have sex in the bathroom at your boring work function'. And she _could_ walk fast enough, as she'd somehow made it to the bathroom before Elena had. As soon as she'd opened the door, Morgana had accosted her. Pushing her up against the wall and locking the door so no one else could get in.

  
Morgana's lips were on hers and and it was so good. Morgana got rather determined sometimes and it always made Elena fucking hot. But, oh God, she had to go. She raised her hands to push Morgana away, to explain, but (of their own accord) her hands had ended up curled in those long raven tressess and she was pulling Morgana to her instead of off.

  
Morgana'd pressed into her (and her bladder), crushing her between the wall and those lovely soft breats (which were in danger of spilling out her dress already) and all they'd needed was a slight *push* and they were bouncing out into the open.

  
She was panting already growing wet and she needed, fuck, she needed to pee. And she knew she should stop this now, but she couldn't. Morgana was doing that thing she did with her tongue that turned her stomach into goop and she was pulling up Elena's dress, hands skimming over her thighs to grip at her hips.

  
And she really, really had to stop now, but Morgana had pushed her leg between hers and with hands firm on her hips, guiding her to grind down on her, and she was so close. to what she wasn't sure though.

  
"Morgana."

  
"God, you smell good." She shoved her face into Elena's neck and bit down -

  
"Oh." and Elena's mind was stuck between fucking finally and shit. She didn't know if she was more relieved in that moment, when she could feel her hot piss pouring out of her and soaking through Morgana's gown or horrified at having pissed on her girlfriend, her girlfriend that was wearing a very beautiful, very expensive dress in the middle of a party next to (but not in) the toilet.

  
She was going to cry. Hey, why not add more waterworks? She could feel the tears burning in her eyes, when she caught sight of something else burning in Morgana's. A completely different reaction than she'd expected.

  
And it became a thing.

 

 

They didn't always do it. It was a rare thing in their house. They brought it out on special occasions like Christmas decorations or Peeps.

That, and it was a very convenient kink. Things that are hot in the moment aren't always so hot after the fact. (Which could be used literally here, urine is very warm until it's not). Or maybe it's just that no one like getting stuck with the cleanup no matter what it is.

  
(Urine is also very hard to get out of a mattress and they'd just had to chuck it out and get a new one. It's not like they couldn't afford it, but still. They tried a plastic covering, but it wasn't very comfortable. So they didn't do it on the bed anymore.)

  
They'd just learned to be creative.

 

Showers were good. Showers were easy. And this shower, was spectacular. Vacations were also a special case. They were somewhere on the coast of Avalon, their room overlooking the infamous lake. The view was amazing. But that's not what held Elena's attention. The shower was huge. It had several different nozels, all adjustable (and wouldn't that be fun), but that wasn't the main attraction.

  
That honour belonged to the big bed-like structure in the middle. It was perfect.

  
She drank at least five glasses of water in one hour. She was tense with anticipation and desire. She could feel her bladder growing heavy and she turned her head to watch Morgana watching her and the heat in her gaze spread fire through her body.

  
It took a while to get the water the right temperature, to nozels adjusted so the water hit at the right angle, and when they were finally done and naked, Elena was ready to burst.  
She could see Morgana smirking in the corner. She was so done waiting. She decided to take the initiative for once. Morgana was usually the more dominant one in their relationship, or at least the meaner one, but sex was serious business and Morgana would just take too long, playing (teasing) all day, if you let her.

  
Elena wasn't going to let her. Not today. She marched over to her and pushed her, none too gently, onto the little island. Her smirk dropped a little and her eyes grew a little darker, a little more dilated.

  
She fucking loved this woman. She was beautiful, gorgeous, like this with her hair wet and matted to her face, flushed with obvious desire, desire for her. Pale skin for miles, dusky rose nipples, hardened to a peak and a little wet cunt covered in dark curls. Elena licked her lips. She leaned down, looking Morgana in the eye the entire time, until her lips closed around one of those peaks and slid her hand down into her hair, curled her fingers in what sparsity she could grasp and tugged, just a bit, just to hear her hiss like that.

 

She climbed on top her then, her body warring with itself between 'go pee now' and ' sex, sex, sex'. Both were going to win tonight.

  
She settled herself right over Morgana, resting all her weight on her cunt and groaned the hair there scraped against her clit. Her fingers never left off. Morgana was moaning herself now, panting, letting Elena have control. But only so much. She pushed herself up until she was sitting so she could twine her hands in Elena's hair and kiss the fuck out of her. Their nipples were only just brushing against each other and Morgana slid her hands down Elena's back to pull her closer. She was so on edge, she felt like she was going to explode, from which she wasn't sure. Feelings and sensations mixing together so seamlessly she wasn't sure she could even tell the difference now. It's like one of those dreams where you really have to pee, only you can't until you can and there's so much relief in finally letting go and it's not until you wake up that you realized you've fucking wet the bed like you're five again. Only this time, you get off on it.

  
Morgana slips one her hands round to Elena's front. She uses her thumb to push her clit down into her hair again and rubs circles on her until she's done. Her orgasm rippling through her. Come and piss both gushing out of her onto Morgana's lap. And its so fucking hot, Elena's shouted 'yes!' and her urine warm and wet on her skin pooling down her crotch between her thighs and she's coming as well, muffling her groan of pleasure into Elena's chest. They both fall back, laying for what feels like hours, the water rushing still over them, and it's not cold yet, but it only has to be soon. So they get up and scrub each other off.

 

Before drifting off for the night Elena whispers, "We are so getting one of those installed in our house."

  
And Morgana replies, "Of course," carding her fingers through Elena's hair and smiling softly down at her.

  
She already has people working on it. Which should be done by the time they get home. And Elena's surpirsed gasp when she sees it and the way her face lights up, kisses Morgana and says, "You sneaky bitch!" Is almost worth more than the use they'll get out of it. Almost.


End file.
